ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Manticora
Manticora (Martichoras dikhoro) is the deadliest predator wandering the red surface of Khoros. They are the natural enemies of Tetramand nomads. They are also known cannibals. Actually they eat everything that containts flesh. Their presence on the planet is the main reason why Tetramands have evolved to more strenght aliens instead of more intelligence species (They are now in their bronze age, according to Matt Wayne). Physical Appearance Manticora are animals similar to loin, only four times bigger. They have a red fur and long orange manes. They have a blue thorny scorpion-like tail. The beginning of his tail is a crown of needles with spread on his back. He have a white face that looks strangely humanoid complete with a fake mouth. This face is white while his eyes are yellow. He have four large horns on his head. His upper horns are pointed above while his second pair is pointed down. The Horns have a light blue color and hard as steel. His complete body is covered by strange symbols and scientists have found no purpose of this. The most horrific feature of the beast is his real mouth. This is a giant hole with three rows of teeth. Four large canine teeth, two in his upper jaw and two in his lower jaw are simply nightmarish. "Tamed" Manticora wears sometimes clothing and gold jewelry. Powers and Abilities Just look at it. This is a carnivorous monster even feared by the strongest and most bloodthursted Warlords of Khoros. He is designed to kill. Several Warlords have "tamed" a Manticora as a symbol of power and uses it as "garbage dispose". This means to fight with Tetramands that are fallen out the grace of the warlord. If the Tetramand wins, he will be respected again and his mistakes are forgiven. If he loses, just look at the teeth. Their maximum age is 200 years old but since their cannibalistic behavior, not much live up to this age. Myth In ancient Persia (Earth), a Manticora should terrorized a big part of Asia with his presence. The beast eated many innocent people and even complete armies. The Persian King feared for his kingdom and sents more soldiers to find the mysterious creature. It was believed that this demonic creature was a punishment of the gods. As proof, they saw a strange light circle in the sky, several days before the first attacks took place. The first victim of the beast was an elephant. After 150 years he disappeared. This manticora was illegally kidnapped from Khoros by Transylians. In a cruel experiment, they wanted to test what should happen if they took strong predator like Khoros to a new planet and let it free. They wanted to see how a primitive kind reacts on such great "improvement". If they had used a pregnant manticora, the planet should be now as good as lifeless, maybe only plants left. Appearance 'Ben 10: Alien Alliance' Season 2: *Ultimate Albedo: Part I Trivia *The Manticora is a creature from Persian myths. *The word Manticora means Man-Eater. *The Manticora is the 20th Deadliest Predator of the Universe (Ben 10: Alien Alliance). *Credits goes to Darksilvania from DeviantART. Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Red Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Predators Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Predatory Aliens)